Sam don't lock Dean in the bathroom
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Sam needs to go to the toilet, too bad he locked Dean in there. And Dean's ready to kill Sam for doing so. Sam 11, Dean 15
1. Sam don't lock Dean in the bathroom

-1Sam tried hard not to laugh, but when your brother had locked himself in the bathroom it was hard to resist . Sam's eyes were watering from crying so hard, He _could've _gotten Dean out of there by now.

But the entertainment was too much for Sam to simply give up.

He knew also that Dean was going to inflict pain upon his younger brother for leaving him in there. Sam decided he would let him out once John got home which wouldn't be for another hour or two.

"Sam, I swear. I'm going to kill you when I get out!" Dean cursed from the other side of the door. Sam wiped a amused tear from his eye.

"Exactly Dean…when is it that you plan to get out?" Sam asked, trying hard to restrain a another fit of giggles.

"Shut up, and let me out" Dean command was easily brushed aside, Sam knew he was going to pay…probably with his life.

"Sorry, can't hear you" Sam laughed, walking down the hallway and plopped himself down on the couch.

Sam could hear Dean yelling to Sam, he also heard the door banging furiously. He was sure it was going to give way, thankful that it didn't.

John was supposed to be home two hours ago, the banging and screaming from Dean had ceased, though the worst possible thing was happening, Sam really needed to go to the toilet. Sam gulped.

"Damn"

--------------

Note: Haha, sucker Sam. Bored and yet strangely entertained writing this.

Think of the next few moments that would happen when Sam opens the door, use that imagination. I did…haha.

Please review…please?


	2. Dean gives Sam payback

-1**I wouldn't have added another chapter but a few people asked me too, this is just what I thought would've happened when Sam opened the door. Beware, it might not be what you expect to happen. Enjoy**

-------------------------------------

Sam knocked quietly on the bathroom door, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Uh, Dean. You awake?" Sam asked, biting his bottom lip. He thought that Dean may have been asleep with how long he had been in there and all. He heard movement from the other side of the door.

"Sam, what do you want?"

"I'm letting you out. This war is over for now" Sam proclaimed to Dean, Dean huffed.

"Fine, open the door" Sam obliged, practically ripping the door open. He ran in, shoved Dean out and slammed the door shut. Of course, it wasn't until he stopped moving for a single moment did he notice the vile smell.

Sam went to reach for the deodorant can they left in the bathroom for moments like this…except their was no can. The past few moments replayed in Sam's head, pushing Dean out of the door…with the can clutched in his hand.

"Damn"

_(A/N: I was going to end it there, so that it was ending like the first one, but decided that it was also too short so I continued a bit, this is what I got)_

He needed to go badly though, taking a deep breath of the vile smell, he held his breath.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14.

Sam couldn't hold it any more.

He heard Dean laughing, he was leaning against the bathroom door.

"You okay in there Sammy?"

Dean heard the toilet flush and running feet towards the door. Sam twisted the door knob, why wasn't it opening?

See, there bathroom door stuffs up a lot. That means they get stuck in there sometimes, of course Dean helped a bit.

"I'll come and get you when Dad gets home. Love ya bro. Have fun" Sam could hear Dean's footsteps sound fainter and fainter as he made his way down the hallway.

Sam went to the bathroom window, which was shut extremely tight. Yet again thanks to our favourite brother, Dean.

Sam sighed, Dean had spent far to long in the bathroom to think of pay back. The smell was overwhelming, making Sam feel light headed and weak. He sat near the bathroom door, praying John would get home to save him.

He tried no to breath, how the hell did Dean make the room smell like this.

"_Oh no__"_ Sam thought, Dean had made burgers from them for lunch, Dean had extra onions.

"Dean please let me out!" Sam cried. "I'm sorry, I'll never do anything you want!" Sam felt like gagging.

Almost an two hours later, Sam was about to pass out. Thankfully he heard Dean just on the other side of the door.

"Had enough?"

"YES!!!! Please let me out. Please, I don't want to be in here any more" Sam felt something caught in his throat, Sam started coughing. Not wanting to know what it could be.

Sam saw the light, the bathroom door opened. Sam didn't waste any time what-so-ever. He ran straight outside, not wasting any time for anything else.

Dean had an evil smirk lighting up his face, he followed Sam casually out of the house. Once Sam had his fill of fresh air, he sighed.

"Why'd you do that for?"

Dean shrugged and smiled before pouncing on Sam tackling him roughly to the ground, Sam wasn't ready for the sudden impact and his legs gave way.

They began rolling around on the grass, something Sam would call getting attacked by his brother and Dean would simply call it 'play fighting'.

"Get off a me!" Sam cried out trying with little effort to get Dean off of him. Dean smiled, payback.

"Sorry Sammy, didn't hear ya" Dean answered, though as soon as the words left his mouth a shadow befell them.

John shook his head as he watched the two kids stop short from attacking each other to death. Dean looked up and John and smiled innocently before whispering.

"Damn"

**-------------------------------------------**

**Note: I only did this for those people who asked so kindly for me to add another chapter, so this was most likely for them, whether to add another chapter with John in it is entirely up to you. Please review and tell me if you would like one more chapter.**


	3. We shall never talk about this again

-1"What do you both think you're doing?" John asked in an amused tone, looking down as both his sons scampered off each other.

"Nothing" Dean answered brushing dirt off his shirt. John raised an eyebrow, though said nothing he didn't mind his children having a bit of fun now and then.

"HE LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM, WITH HIS 'EXTRA' ONIONS. IT WAS HORRIBLE!!" Sam yelled, hugging his father. John looked over to Dean, who shrugged.

"He deserved it. He did it to me first"

"You locked yourself in the bathroom!!" Sam cried in his defence, which was only partly true.

"You could've helped me out" Hissed Dean, Sam shrugged and hid behind John as Dean went to lunge at him.

"Both of you, inside now" John said, stopping Dean from pouncing on Sam. Sam poked his tongue out at Dean and walked back inside with John. Dean stood there for a moment only before following.

_"__You will pay Dean Winchester__"_Sam thought, glancing back at his brother, who was smirking. Scaring Sam rather easily.

-------------------------

"Dad, I'm bored!" Dean complained, lying upside down on the couch, tossing the occasional glare at Sam.

"Yes Dean I know, just please…shut up. I have a headache and I'm not in the mood" John had noted mentally to himself that nether of his sons had gone into the bathroom since the early afternoon before he arrived back.

John looked up from the bunch of old papers in front of him only to see Sam dozing off and Dean staring at him.

"Humph, I'll be back" John said quickly standing.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked suddenly.

"None of your business" John answered dryly walking off, making his way down the hall. Dean waited for John to come back.

10 minutes, 15, 20...

"Dad?" Dean called out, standing upright.

"Dean, can you help me?" came John's reply in a small voice.

"Dad?" Dean called out again making his way down the hall where he last saw John.

"I'm stuck…in the bathroom. The doors jammed" Before John even finished those words Dean began laughing so hard his stomach hurt once he calmed down.

Dean noted the door was indeed stuck.

"Sorry Dad, it's stuck real good"

"You're not trying are you?" came the question. Dean smirked.

"You know me oh so well"

Dean walked out and Sam looked up at him.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked in a sleepy voice.

"In the bathroom"

"Still but-" Suddenly Sam figured it out and began laughing. "When are we going to let him out?" Dean shrugged.

"Dunno, wait a while I guess"

4 Hours Later!

"Yo Dad, I finally got the door opened" Dean said opening the bathroom door.

John silently walked out, went straight to his bedroom and collecting his stuff and stuffing them in his rather large duffle bag. Once he finished packing all there stuff -including Sam and Dean's- he carried them out to the car.

"Uh, Dad….What's going on?" Sam asked, curious about his father's sudden course of action.

"We're leaving" John answered, without so much as looking at his kids.

"Why?" Dean's interest suddenly pipped up. John looked at Dean in the eyes, before hopping in the diver seat of the car and turning on the engine. Sam and Dean hopped in the car also before John said.

"We shall never talk about this, ever, ever again" John answered simply driving away from the hotel, forgetting to give back the keys.

Dean just simply nodded and patted his father on the back, as he was sitting in the passenger seat.

"It's alright Dad"

----------------------

Note: Thus the end of the evil bathroom. Haha…no, I'm not insane. Hope you enjoyed the three chapters.


End file.
